


"I should hope so, Granger."

by wewouldabeenbynow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewouldabeenbynow/pseuds/wewouldabeenbynow
Summary: Hermione has always been confused by the tattoo her parents said she was born with. It's on her left thigh, a "P" in curly dark green script. No one knows where it came from and no one knows why she has it. But when she gets her Hogwarts letter and Professor McGonagall tells her about the Wizarding world, she learns that it is her soulmate's first initial. But when she never meets someone she thinks is her soulmate, she thinks she doesn't really have one, or that they're dead. But what happens when a certain green eyed girl sits next to her in the library?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 147





	"I should hope so, Granger."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, fuck JK Rowling. Trans/nonbinary people (like meeeee) are valid and awesome and LOVED.

Hermione was born with it.

A swirly green _P_ on her left thigh, easily hidden by the tights and skirt of her uniform.

It had been mind boggling to the Muggle doctors when she was born, and in fourth year when she'd been learning about Animagi and asked Professor McGonagall for help, the conversation had gone off track and she'd learned that they'd had to be obliviated six times over before they'd forgotten.

Not to mention her parents, who'd known that something about her was strange from that moment. Their suspicions were proven, of course, by the... events of primary school. Once she'd even turned her teacher into a goat in a fit of anger at being taught lies about "the homosexual agenda". Hermione couldn't imagine how much her classmates had needed to be obliviated after that. 

Anyway, she supposed that all of the fuss at her birth had been for nothing. No one she'd met had an _H_ and had a name that started with a _P_. Apparently Draco Malfoy had a crush on her, or thought he did, because of his mark before he started dating Harry. Hermione guessed she was just supposed to end up alone, and unloved, and-

"Hey, Granger."

Hermione turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, who sat down next to her, her chair making a squeaking noise that had Madam Pince glaring over her spectacles.

"Hello, Parkinson." Hermione tried not to glance down at Pansy's thigh where her skirt had ridden up. Merlin, Parkinson was sexy, even though Hermione _knew_ she was straight.

"Yeah, yeah, just call me Pansy, darling." Parkinson- no, Pansy- giggled _adorably_ , and turned to her satchel to take out her book. Hermione caught a whiff of her heady, floral perfume and _melted_. Pansy fucking Parkinson had called her darling. "Your best friend is dating my ex boyfriend, after all." 

Hermione nodded numbly. Pansy Parkinson, queen of Slytherin, the "diva in green" as Ginny called her, was sitting at her table in the library for no reason. And it was almost too much for her to handle.

Hermione glanced up from her hands to see that Pansy was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, right, you can call me Hermione. That is, if you want to. I wouldn't want to pressure you, or anything-"

"Darling, no need to worry. I'll call you _whatever_ you want." Pansy winked as Hermione flushed very, _very_ brightly. Pansy must think so little of her, getting flustered over one comment that was probably not meant how she was interpreting it. And she was overthinking this, and, oh, Merlin, Pansy Parkinson was right next to her with her skirt riding up and revealing a soulmate mark, because she obviously had a soulmate that was very male and very Slytherin and everything Hermione wasn't. 

"So," Hermione cleared her throat and tried to make conversation without becoming the awkward lesbian she was inside her head. "Um, you have a soulmate! Because every witch and wizard does, right. Um, do you know who yours is?" Well, _that_ ship had sailed. So much for not being awkward.

"Oh, I have a few ideas as to who mine is, but I'm waiting for the other person to talk to me, as I'm sure _she_ doesn't know that I'm her soulmate. She's rather adorably oblivious when it comes to this kind of thing." Hermione's heart just about stopped. She? Pansy Parkinson wasn't straight? Oh, Merlin's dirty old bloomers, Hermione was absolutely fucked.

"O-oh. Well, whoever she is, she's probably not that oblivious. She probably doesn't even know what your soulmate mark is, as I don't, and I've been talking to you at lots of Harry and Draco's parties in the Room of Requirement."

Pansy giggled again, for some unintelligible reason. 

"Well, do you want to know what my soulmate mark is, then? As my friend, you should, right?" Pansy was smirking. What did she know that Hermione didn't?

"Sure, I guess so," Hermione said, her heart preemptively sinking because it wasn't her, even if it was some girl.

Pansy pulled up her skirt even farther, and Hermione could see a flash of black lace through her tights, but she wasn't thinking about that because _Pansy's mark was an H_ , a light blue one, in a plain scrawl that looked a bit like Hermione's handwriting. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. It couldn't be her, so who did she know whose name started with an _H_? It absolutely couldn't be her, because she was a Muggleborn and Pansy was a pureblood, so even if it was an _H_ and a girl, she could not, would not, get her hopes up.

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Hm, who do you know whose name begins with an _H_? Let's see, there's Hildegard from Ravenclaw, and I think there's a Harriet in Hufflepuff..." Hermione trailed off, trying to think of who it could be.

Pansy was staring at her in a strange way. Hermione was confused. Why was she doing that? It was getting a bit creepy.

"Well then, Hermione. Can I see yours?" Pansy was still staring at her, but her gaze felt like it was pinning her down, daring her to say no.

"U-um, I suppose so. It's in a place that I don't want people to see, but if we go somewhere else I suppose I can show you?" Hermione blushed, thinking of its placement on her inner thigh right next to... _there_. She didn't _want_ Pansy to see her panties, but she didn't not want her to, either.

"Sure, Hannah is with Neville, so we can head to my dorm." Pansy swept her papers and book into her satchel, holding her other hand out to Hermione to help her up. Hermione stuffed her things into her bag and let Pansy lead her to the eighth year tower.

~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~

Hermione panted. Pansy had lead her at what was basically a run, although the taller girl insisted that it was just a light jog and that Hermione needed more _exercise_. Hermione tried not to think about the look in her eyes when she'd said that. Why was Pansy flirting with her if she had a soulmate and knew who it was?

"Well, Hermione? Are you going to show me or what?" Pansy's eyes twinkled playfully. "Or will I have to make you?" She wiggled her fingers and went to tickle Hermione. Hermione squealed and dove away from her onto her bed.

"Fine, fine." Hermione stuck out her tongue. She reached under her skirt and pulled down her tights, blushing madly. She then pulled up her skirt to show Pansy the mark right next to her panty line, her cheeks burning even brighter.

Pansy stopped giggling and stepped closer, bending her head down until her breath was tickling Hermione's knee. Her mouth opened in a silent "o," and then she started laughing.

Pansy scooted onto the bed, still laughing, and looked down at Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione. You really are oblivious, aren't you? You really had me worried for a moment there."

And then the girl of Hermione's dreams leaned down and kissed her.

~~~Two Years Later~~~

Hermione twirled around in her new dress. Everything was perfect. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, her dress was perfect... She was ready for her second anniversary date with Pansy.

She walked out of their bedroom into the living room of their small flat in Diagon. Pansy was waiting with a bouquet of flowers.

As soon as she saw her, Pansy grinned wildly. The flowers slipped from her grip as she stepped forward to kiss Hermione. Eventually she pulled back and seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she spoke.

"Oh, Hermione. I had a wonderful dinner planned at Draco's restaurant in Hogsmeade and then we were going to look at the stars while drinking red wine on my mother's estate. But I just can't wait. I'm too impulsive, I know, but I..."

Hermione gasped. Pansy was reaching into her suit's pocket and kneeling down. She pulled out a small light blue and dark green box.

"Hermione, you are the love of my life, my soulmate, my light when everything is dark. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Hermione had her hands clapped over her mouth now and tears running down her face.

"Hermione, my darling girl, will you be mine, always and forever? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh, Merlin, Pansy! Of course, yes, yes, ye-"

Pansy surged up and kissed her, sweet and soft and long.

"I love you, Pansy," Hermione whispered into her mouth.

"I should hope so, Granger," Pansy whispered back as she slipped Hermione's new ring onto her finger, letting out her _adorable_ giggle.


End file.
